Touched By An Angel
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: To open yourself up is to let another person touch your heart. To touch a heart is to know love. A more in-depth look at the night Jo & Evan first made love. Wyndes, this is for you.


******Touched By An Angel**

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Summary: To open yourself up is to let another person touch your heart. To touch a heart is to know love. A more in-depth look at the night Jo and Evan first made love. Again, inspired by Wyndes's ficlet. Wyndes- _thank you_ for writing such a sweet little ficlet; it's helping with my writer's block, and I'm forever grateful; but unfortunately, plan on expecting many more Evan/Jo fics to come. Wyn, this is for you.**

The music had pounded around them, and as she spun, the skirt of her green sun dress whirling out around her, she felt like she were in the center of a heart- the constant beat and pulse, the continued movement surrounded her, setting its own rhythm, even as she danced to her own. She turned back to her companion, he grinned at her, his eyes sparking, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. He pulled her until their bodies were flush together, gently, he slid his arms around her waist, being aware- if she wasn't at that moment- of the boundaries she possessed. Unlike some of the other men she'd danced with, he didn't try to cop a feel or go after her; he kept his distance, even with their bodies pressed so close together, the bounds still remained intact.

She laughed, throwing her head back, her long black hair cascading down her back, the soft flesh of her throat exposed, and after a moment, she looked back at him. They moved together on the dance floor, their hips sliding together in a way that made her heart catch. She didn't know what had possessed her earlier take his offer of buying her a drink, but soon they'd found themselves sitting in a secluded corner of the bar, laughing at each others' jokes, sharing stories, talking like they were old friends. When he'd asked her to dance, she'd taken his hand, letting him pull her onto the dance floor. "Do you like Halifax so far?"

She cocked her head, confused. "What?" She asked, the music was starting to make her head hurt. He shook his head. "I need air. Coming?" He only vaguely heard her declaration, but took the hand she offered as they made their way off the dance floor and out of the bar, stopping to grab their light coats. Once outside, she buttoned her coat and turned to him.

"I can hear you again." She laughed, and he blushed, as he realized he'd been yelling, like they'd done all night to be heard over the music. Her laugh reminded him of the bells that rang on the harbor, from the boats coming in- strong and sure, but with a hint of mystery. When she turned her dark eyes to him again, she found that he was watching her with a look of absolute awe.

"What?" He shook his head, reaching for her hand.

"Nothing." She glanced down at his fingers, before sliding her hand into his; they headed down the boardwalk, passing other couples, hearing the music flow out from the other bars as they passed. Eventually, they reached the bed and breakfast she was staying at, and he walked her up the steps to the door. A quick trip across the lobby to the staircase, brought a glance from one of the owners, who chuckled, a smile on her face. She led her companion down the hall of the second floor, before pulling her key out of her pocket and slipping it into the lock. The tumblers turned, and once the door was open, she turned to him.

"I had fun. Thank you." He smiled at her, stepping close.

"So did I." His eyes darted to her lips, and slowly, he leaned down as she tilted her head up. "Goodnight." He turned to go, but her hand stopped him; she hadn't let him go, instead, she tugged him towards her, one arm wrapping around his waist as he came back to her. He briefly stared into her eyes, before she leaned up, capturing his lips in the kiss he'd wanted to give her since they met. Her hand disentangled from his, and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. She stepped back, pulling him with her into the room, and once the door was shut, she shoved him against it, letting her body take control.

She pressed herself against him, unbuttoning his coat and pushing it aside, even as she worked on the buttons of her own coat and removed it. Then, she returned her body to his, arching her back and pushing her hips towards his in an attempt to get closer to him, but the clothing got in the way. She let him take lead, allowing him to walk her back to the bed- she could hear the fire crackling in the grate, and suddenly found herself too warm in the little sun dress. As she pulled away to work on the buttons of his shirt, she realized how blue his eyes were-

_Zane... No, not Zane... he... he looks like Zane but... but his name is... Evan. He said his name is Evan. Evan Cross._

He took a deep breath, nudging his nose against hers, as she pushed the shirt off of him and ran her small, slender hands over the muscles of his torso. His mouth moved down to nip gently at her neck, and she tilted her head back, tangling her fingers in his hair. Slowly, his hands moved to the straps on her shoulders, working them down her arms. The fullness of her breasts were slowly exposed as he slid the dress down her body, and gently, he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her breast; her nipple hardened at the contact, and after a moment, he leaned down, pressing soft kisses to her flesh, before gently caressing the nub with his tongue. She choked on a whimper, her hands moving down to grasp at his back. He returned his lips to her mouth, drinking her in as he gently slid the dress down over her hips. Her small fingers traced around his waist, before deftly moving and popping the button on his jeans. As she pushed them off of him, she slid her hands under the waistband of his boxers, fingers gently stroking him.

So she wasn't some innocent doing this the first time; she knew what to do and how to respond, and as he kissed her deeper, finally removing the dress and dropping it on the floor by the bed, the quick thought that maybe_ he_ was the innocent in this situation graced his mind.

He pulled away to look at her. She lay before him, dark hair around her, in nothing but a pair of black panties. Her eyes sparked with something he couldn't identify, but he found that he liked the spark that briefly flashed before him. She reached for him. "Make love to me." He leaned down, closing his lips around hers and reaching down to tug gently at her underwear. Once the lacy lingerie was off of her body, he slid a hand gently up her leg to caress her thigh.

"Are you sure? We barely even know each other." He whispered, pulling away to look at her. She nodded, reaching up to take his head in her hands and return her lips to his.

"Yes. I've never wanted anything more." She reached up, tilting his chin to look into his eyes. Their gazes locked, and for several minutes, they searched each others' eyes, before he leaned down to kiss her, moving his lips slowly along her jawline and down her neck, sucking at the soft beat of her pulse. His fingers splayed out across her hip, caressing the silky skin beneath his hand. He pushed her gently back among the pillows, holding her hands by her head, lacing their fingers as he positioned himself between her legs.

Her back arched as he entered her, and she leaned up, capturing his lips in a deep, searching kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he pushed into her, her nails digging into his back, as her lips found the sensitive spot behind his ear. He groaned, tangling a hand deep into her hair as she nipped at his earlobe, and after a moment, he pushed her firmly back onto the bed, taking over. Their lips connected as their bodies came together, and she moaned against his lips as he moved harder. He deepened an already deep kiss, teasing and playing with her mouth, tugging gently on her lower lip with his teeth. Her nails dug into the skin of his back, leaving small crescent moons as she clung to him. Their lips crashed and receded, like the waves upon Peggy's Cove, before he moved his mouth down to her neck.

He reached behind him, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers as they began to reach their climax. Eventually, she pulled away, reaching up to cradle his face in her hand, and he pressed a kiss to her palm, locking eyes with her as their release approached. Her dark eyes locked on his blue ones, and as he leaned down to kiss her, he marveled at the gift she was giving him. Their bodies slid together, their eyes locking as they gave in and their surrender rang out around them. He could see the rise of emotions fill her dark eyes as she finally reached orgasm and he held her body to him as he followed her, their cries mingling together as they went over the edge.

She reached up, cradling his head in her hands as they came down from their high. He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed. Slowly, they opened their eyes, and a moment passed before they both burst out laughing. She shook her head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Wow... I've never... wow..." She blushed; he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tight around her pulling her close. Then, he laid back on the bed, pulling her until she was straddling him.

"You're beautiful. And... amazing... and... wow..." She laughed, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face.

"That's what I said." Again, he chuckled, reaching up to thumb her bottom lip. Slowly, she stretched out, wrapping an arm around his body, and tucking her head underneath his chin. It amazed her at how... right it felt to be in that position with him. He reached up, stroking a finger up the length of her spine, scoffing gently as she shifted beneath his finger- apparently, she was ticklish. "Mmm..." She nudged her nose against his skin, enjoying the satisfactory buzz working within her body, and she could feel his body responding the same.

He pulled away to look down at her. It was amazing, the stark honesty residing in her brown eyes. "Did you regret it?" He asked; a small part of him hoped that she did, the bigger part hoped to God she didn't. Because he didn't. A moment passed, before she bit her lip, shaking her head.

"You?"

"No." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. Then, he leaned up, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Once they broke, she returned to her place on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He held her tight, as the adrenaline began to leave their bodies and sleep began to take over. The sound of her even breathing soon reached his ears, and gently, he ran a hand through her hair, before glancing at the window. The moon watched them through the curtains, silent. He sighed, pressing a kiss to her head, before joining her in sleep; both unaware that the wings of love had wrapped around them.


End file.
